Wyatt Walker
Summary Wyatt Walker is a Character and a Secondary deuteragonist In SuperNatural, He is Owen Walker’s Younger Brother Usually calling him Little Bro. He is notably Inspired by the Protagonist-Characters of GTA Online, and Even having some notable features and Hobbies based off of the Game’s Modes. Wyatt Is Currently Living in Los Angeles in a 4.5-star Apartment with his own Luxor room via his previous big-score heist money. Personality Wyatt is seems very calm and Attentive, Has Morals, Follows a few Laws, But does seem to have a habit of killing Gangsters, Mafia Members, Etc... which Bares a strong resemblance to Owen’s Hobbies Of Killing Drunk Drivers and Those who have wronged him in Someway. At-times he is quite helpful often helping those he knows and meets, even in times where he was asked to be in a mission or a minor heist as he has retired to a new life in a 4.5-star apartment in Los Angeles. One unusual and most prominent feature is his lack of Talking or Speaking, he is often silent in someway often reacting and Talk-in-a-way Via Grunts, Noises, and Sounds and even though he is prominently silent he seems to just not talk as he does Scream, Laugh, Whistle, and Cough. It seems that Owen, Niko, Craig, and Kenneth are the only ones that can understand His Mumbles and Noises Friends/Relationships * Niko Murphy - His past Heist Crew-mate Both now in the same place and same apartment, to Niko it’s a vacation but to him it’s a retirement home. They are notably Well-Known with each other, even in Missions set up by a few other People. * Owen Walker - His Brother, easily Bonded and acts like they’re Friends who’ve met since birth. They are quite Comedic when together, sometimes even pulling pranks on other people, some of which go the extreme. * Craig Morris * Kenneth Schmidt Appearance He is 4 inches shorter than Owen and his hair is Brown and he often wears a Military Dog-Tay necklace, he also wears a Slightly-Customised Wireless Headset above his head with 2 Antennae-Like objects on the left Ear. He wears a Light-Grey Reactive Woven Jacket with a Custom-Truck Symbol at the back, he wears a Blue-Inner shirt with a 3-Purple horizontal lines at the bottom, He wears a Red-Orange Gradient Scarf around His Neck. he Wears Navy-Blue Pants and Black-White Nike Shoes and a Fedora, When Indoors he usually Ditches The Fedora and Military Dog-tag Necklace for logical Reasons. His Eyes are different Colours, right one Is Brown, and the left one is Purple. Both his eyes turn Amber Coloured when Drunk or under the influence of Alcohol, this seems to be more of a family occurrence as him, Bill Walker, and Owen Walker Have this Same effect, a swell as a “large inventory space”. Personal Stats Alignment: Originally Chaotic Good to Lawful Neutral, Now Neutral Good Name: Wyatt Elliot Walker Age: 27 Gender: Male Classification: Former-Bank Robber, Occupation: Heist Crew-mate (Formerly), Racer (Freetime Side-job), Bounty Hunter (At-times), Etc... Height: 5’6 Likes: Yachts, Mini-game Races, Watching Gameshows Dislikes: Drunk People, Gangsters, Alcoholic-Beverages (Beer), Being Called Cute Due to his Height and Silence. Eye Colour: Right Eye Brown, Left Eye Purple Hair Colour: Brown Themes: Slow Burn (GTA V - SoundTrack) Status: Alive Leftover Money: $48,700,050 Notes: * His only word Said So Far was a Cuss Word after being Betrayed at High-heaven. Known Vehicles/s: Black-Dog - A Vehicle That conveys the really strong Connection Of Favours Between him and Owen, The Black Dog is a Limo-Black Coloured Big-Rig Mack Superliner with White Outlines Similar to Owen’s Grey wolf and Classic Western, The Truck is a Sleeper Cab and also equipped with weapons, but the less noticeable difference is that Owen’s Truck is 1986 Model while his is a 1989 Model with a Single Exhaust and a Short Air-Dam on top of the Sleeper-Cab. Christine - Niko Explained that apparently he’s the one that suggested the Name Christine in Homage and Honour of Wyatt’s Favourite 1983 Film of the Same Name, Wyatt actually agreed with the choice of name. Christine is a Red painted Lowrider, styled to look like a Plymouth Road Runner with a Back Design Similar to a Plymouth Fury, it is Weapons Ed with a Trunk Mortar and retractable Mini-guns on the hood sides. The Car reaches a top speed of 180 mph same as a GT Mustang. Dune-Ramp - Originally from GTA V, the Dune Ramp is a Custom-Made Car he initially used in an Auto Arena Death-match challenge which he successfully won. As the Name suggests the entire front of the vehicle is a Ramp, with a Tinted and hardened window to protect the driver. It’s colour scheme is a mix of Wood-brown and grey imitating the texture of it being rusted. It also has a spoiler. Maelstrom - Another Modified vehicle he had at the time of his heist retirement, the vehicle is designed as a 2014 Dodge-Challenger Model, that mastered Land, Sea, and Sky, the Vehicle on land looks like a Normal Dodge challenger with a spoiler aside from its Mine-Dropping hatch below its chassis , and Normal and Explosive Rounds The can be activated by moving down the Headlights by the flip of a switch, On the Sky it’s Mine hatch now release small self-Building Missiles, and 2 Wings each with a length of 3.6 feet, its wheels flip over 90 degrees upside-down, its back headlights lower revealing a type of energy-utilising propulsion device that allows it to take flight and hover, and its spoiler shifts into two jet-like Vertical Stabilisers, its top speed is 210 mph. And On Sea it’s similar to on Sky but the missiles are replaced with torpedos, and instead of the propulsion device 2 High-Speed Propellers release from the bottom making it able to reach a top speed of 190 mph. Grey-Rebel - The Grey Rebel is his Personal Jet, it is a VTOL Harrier Aircraft with flatter Wings, and it also upgraded to a 3 Seater with a Wider back seat, no other notable changes are explained or seen. Combat Stats Tier: 10-A Physically. 9-B to 8-C with Vehicles and Weapons. Powers And Abilities: |-|Himself=Potentially *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (He can survive nearly dozens of rounds of bullets as he is solely inspired by The Players of GTA 5) *Possible Teleportation (A few times he popped out of completely nowhere even one notable time where there were a few security guards in the close area and appeared without them noticing, which at times can ruin a plan, By a Surprise.) *Resistance to Poison, and Neurotoxin/Toxic Gases (He Dared his brother to add poison to a cola Drink and after drinking, he was fine. He was once kidnapped by a few gangsters and exposed to a deadly Toxic Gas but he was completely invulnerable to it) *Weapon Mastery-Martial Arts (He is very skilled at Melee or Hand-to-Hand combat as he easily beat down a Buff Gangster Boss, he is also very accurate at shooting down Chopper’s, Vehicles or even Boats in one-heist long time ago.) *Likely Immortality (Type 2) (Survived Three Fatal Wounds for nearly 3 hours 2 being Heavy-Duty gunshots and one was from a Fatal direct spiked-Knuckle impact to the torso, bleeding Severely) *Dimensional Storage (Similar to Owen) |-|With Vehicles= *Large Size (His Truck, Vehicles and Plane) *Flight (Type 4) (His Plane called the Grey-Rebel, and his Car called the Maelstrom) *Explosion Manipulation-Weapon Mastery (His Red Weaponized/Modified Lowriders called “Christine” is armed with a Retractable Mortar at the Back and 2 retractable Gatling-Guns on the top sides of her Front. His Truck is also equipped with a Retractable Gatling gun above the Cab, and also a Hatch that Releases one mine at a time Below the truck which can damage other cars following it.) *Fire Manipulation (His Dune-Ramp can Release a Ton Of Fire from its two exhausts As a taunt or defence) *Night-Vision-Neutral-Vision-Thermographic-Vision (All Of his Vehicles have a monitor inside which can switch these three different modes.) Attack Potency: Athlete Level (Slightly-Superior to an Average Human being at Hand-to-Hand or common Melee Combat, Similar to his Brother Owen.), Wall Level to Building Level (His Vehicles physically can destroy a thick-Wall and with Weapons and along with a few of his Weapons can immediately destroy a 15 meter tall building.) Speed: Superhuman Reaction And Potential Melee Attack Speed, Subsonic+ Combat Speed, Peak Human Top Travel Speed| Subsonic Vehicle Travel Speed, Normal Human to Subsonic Ranger Attack Speed Lifting Strength: Above Average (Flipped over an Anvil upside down with ease), Possibly Superhuman (Easily held open a Manually Closing door open to its limits) | Likely Class 25 (Around the Maximum capacity that his truck can Pull) Striking Strength: Athlete Class (One-time took down 3 Gangster-Bosses in nearly a minute according to Niko.) Wall Class to Building Class (With Vehicles and Weapons) Durability: Likely Wall Level (Survived Nearly Three-Hours Severely bleeding over 3 Fatal Open Wounds), At-least Building Level (Got crushed by the side of a crumbling Building during a Terrorist Attack at the Los Angeles Airport) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range Physically, Kilometres with Weapons | Hundreds Of Meters (His Vehicles Weapons and Missiles/Torpedos can reach about a Kilometre Before Depleting/Blowing up Manually.) Intelligence: Nearly Above Average (Seems to be Relatively smarter than Owen, even Knowing Lots Of Tactics that lots of Other Bounty Hunters, Gangsters and other Robbers do, as an advantage for his escape.) Standard Equipment: Glock 26 Gen 4, Springfield XDs Pistol, Bear & Son 517D Butterfly Knife, Brass Knuckles, The Browning Hi-Power Pistol, Uzi SMG, M4 Carbine Rifle, Silenced AK-47, Fire Axe (In-case Of Apartment-robbers), Silenced Barrett M95, Modified Dynamit Noble MATADOR Rpg, Homing Missile Launcher, His Vehicles, Double-Pronged IMI B-300 Weakness: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * Him being Silent was Influenced/Inspired by The Player-Characters Of Grand Theft Auto 5: Online, as in cutscenes, Missions or if the players don’t have their microphone turned on their characters are Mute. Category:SuperNatural Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Vehicle Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users